Warlord Brinn McKhool
Warlord Brinn McKhool,native of the Vhandollian Wilderness .The Vhandollians were a so called savage Aqualonean Nomandic band of submariners.They travelled in small one or two pilot sub fighters,that used the huge Submariner Carriers as a mobile base of Operations.They hunted,mostly fish by way of the Vhandollian Quantum Forse Pike-a lance weapon,derived from the Tauron Cosmic Lance Vhandollians wear standard skintight Aqualonian Battle Armor,but mixed does wear a loincloth a lot,blue eyes, from a slight celtic mixture in his blood. Warlord Brinn - Vhandollian Wilderness or Vhandolian Sea Beds.The [[]] were a so called savage band of submariners.They travelled in small one or two pilot sub fighters,that used the huge Submariner Carriers as a mobile base of Operations.They hunted,mostly fish by way of the Quantum Pike-a lance weapon,derived from the Cosmic Lance wear standard skintight Battle Armor,but mixed does wear a loincloth a lot,blue eyes, from a slight mixture in his blood. Brinn McKhool's father for a number of years the chief named Makhozah McKhool,of the Vhandollian Nation very friendly to the whites, who by uniformly good management and just government kept his people in order, regulated their hunts, and usually avoided placing them in the starving situations incident to hands led by less judicious chiefs. They were good hunters, usually well clothed and supplied with meat, and had comfortable lodges and a large number of sea horses. They varied their occupations by hunting Sea Bear, catching wild sea horses, and snaking war expeditions against the Arhkarah, then stationed on the Platora Sea Station, or the Pharhee, lower down on that river. Ethnicity;'''The family have roots in Northern , potentially of Etruscan origin; LAC might have been born to a branch of the family that settled in Dalmatia. '''Religion Military Status;'High-ranking, career officer in the Roman army, late in his career (likely as an older man) he served as Camp Prefect in Britain and finally as Legionum (Leader of Legions) in a single military campaign. Vhandolian Sea Warriors paint their Battle Armor,with bright swirls paint,to show their fierceness in battle.The symbols and patterns consist of animals, the "bill", the "mirror and comb", "the spectacles" and "the crescent and V-rod". There are also bosses and lenses with and spiral designs. The patterns are curvilinear with hatchings.The Vhandolian taken an ancient region of Hydro-Pangea . portray them as very small in height, squat and muscular, adept at silent movement, and most of all brutish and uncivilised,if needed in battle.. They painted themselves with woad, much like the historical , and lived in very large caverns, some natural and some artificially expanded,in the vast undersea cavern under Hydro-Pangea. Ancient Vhandollians,observed the hunting tactics of pack animals and adopted them into their submarine battle tactics.Vhandollians learned from the Sherhochee -another nation with the Vhandollian Wilderness . in fantasy Many writers have been drawn to the idea of the and created fictional stories and mythology about them in the absence of much real data. This romanticised view tends to portray them as occasionally noble savages, much as the view of Europeans on Native Americans in the 18 century.In fact,the character of ,the Spear Slayers,in the stories,as a members of the -Cataclysmic Age . The name Pict is taken to mean "painted or tattooed people" (Latin ''pingere "to paint"). Weapons Vhandollian Shock Spear-ancient metal spear,Ancient Vhandollian Jellyfish String Darts;are quiles ellyfish sting prey and threatening humans using their nematocysts, but only some jellyfish species harm humans. Even beached and dying jellyfish can still sting when touched. Sting effects range from no effect to extreme pain to death. Stings may cause anaphylaxis, which may result in death. Hence, victims should immediately get out of the water. Medical care may include administration of an antivenin. Inspiration '''King and '''Brule the Spear-'slayer' fight the Serpent Men''' Before there was Conan, the huge, hulking Cimmerian, there was Kull--the huge, hulking Atlantean, who rose to power in Valusia when he killed the corrupt king and he made him his successor.Kull's bodyguard is a Pict named Brule the Spear-slayer, who was assigned to him by the Pictish ambassador, on orders of Tu, the King's Councilor .. .Warlord Brinn ,is sort similar to that to Warlord Sea King Brinn McKhool's father for a number of years the chief named Makhozah McKhool,of the Vhandollian Nation very friendly to the whites, who by uniformly good management and just government kept his people in order, regulated their hunts, and usually avoided placing them in the starving situations incident to hands led by less judicious chiefs. They were good hunters, usually well clothed and supplied with meat, and had comfortable lodges and a large number of sea horses. They varied their occupations by hunting Sea Bear, catching wild sea horses, and snaking war expeditions against the Arhkarah, then stationed on the Platora Sea Station, or the Pharhee, lower down on that river. Inspiration King Kull and '''Brule the Spear-'slayer' fight the Serpent Men''' Before there was Conan, the huge, hulking Cimmerian, there was Kull--the huge, hulking Atlantean, who rose to power in Valusia when he killed the corrupt king and he made him his successor.Kull's bodyguard is a Pict named Brule the Spear-slayer, who was assigned to him by the Pictish ambassador, on orders of Tu, the King's Councilor .. .Warlord Brinn McKhool,is sort similar to that to Warlord Sea King Vhalla